Vorago/dialogue
*'Vorago:' Welcome, stranger. *'Player:' I'm no stranger. Call me name. *'Vorago:' So be it, name. I am the Immoveable. The Enduring. You may call me Vorago. **'Player:' What are you? ***'Vorago:' I know only that I am of the earth, and the earth and I are one. More than those above see and know. I am here to ensure the continuation of that life. ***'Player:' I've heard of living rock creatures, not far from here. Are you of the same kind? ***'Vorago:' They are known to me. I am not as they are, however. The earth soul and I are as one, and they are my wards. ****'Player:' You talk like you don't know what you are. *****'Vorago:' It is hard to describe in words that you will understand. I am one with the earth soul. It permeates me, and grants me the power to command the earth. *****'Player:' Command it? What do you mean by that? *****'Vorago:' I feel the fury of the battles that have taken place on this good earth. I can command it to take shape and fight back, if necessary. *****'Player:' You could fight? *****'Vorago:' Should I deem it necessary. Should something be of significant enough worth to warrant it, yes. ****'Player:' So where did you come from? *****'Vorago:' That is an unknown. I feel reawakened of late, as if the world has changed. *****'Player:' A lot has changed recently for us all. Do you remember anything before this reawakening? *****'Vorago:' I remember taking shape at one point in my past, using the power of the earth to destroy. I was defeated by a powerful weapon. *****'Player:' Interesting. Where would that weapon be now? *****'Vorago:' I have it. I may be stopped but not destroyed, I will simply reform in new earth once more. Besides, I hold the only weapon ever to defeat me within my rock itself. ****'Player:' Do you know much about gods? *****'Vorago:' They are known to me, yes. *****'Player:' Are you aligned to any? *****'Vorago:' No. Their concerns are not mine. I seek only to defend the deep earth, and to repel those who would do it harm. *****'Player:' You'd fight them? ******''Before the conclusion of Tuska Comes'' *******'Vorago:' I seek worthy opponents against which to test myself, to increase my strength and skill. If a god were to approach with such a purpose, it would no doubt be a worthy battle. *******'Vorago:' If they came as conquerors or destroyers, though, then I would need to be prepared. ******''After Tuska Comes'' *******'Vorago: '''I have done. The world devourer came to destroy this earth. This earth rose up to meet the challenger. *******'Vorago: The challenger lies motionless in the ocean. The earth remains. **'''Player: What are you doing here? ***'Vorago:' I am waiting. ***'Player:' Waiting for what? ***'Vorago:' Those worthy of facing me in battle. ****'Player:' Worthy of facing you? *****'Vorago:' Yes. I must do battle with the strongest ones of this world, to defend against what is to come. *****'Player:' Who are the unworthy, then? *****'Vorago '(if not defeated before):' To prepare for what is to come, I must fight at the peak of my strength. Those who cannot stand before my power are not worthy. To fight me would be a waste of their lives and of time. *****'Vorago (after defeating at least once): You have defeated me in the past. Consider yourself worthy. ****'Player:' Can I face you? *****'Vorago:' I offer a fair test to those who wish to challenge me - a test of resilience and resolve. *****'Player:' I'm listening. *****'Vorago:' If you or a group of your allies can withstand my raw power, I will face you in combat inside the borehole below. *****'Player:' When you say 'raw power', how much are we talking about here? *****'Vorago:' I won't hold back. Ensure anyone you bring with you has spoken to me about this as well before I take them with us into the borehole. *****Challenging Vorago will initiate an attack. After 20 seconds he will unleash 50,000 damage across yourself and those who choose to accept and go with you into the borehole. *****Only players who have also spoken to Vorago this far will be offered the option to join a fight if you initiate a challenge. *****'Vorago:' So, do we fight? ******'Player:' We fight. ******'Player:' Not right now. *******'Vorago:' A wise decision, Player. **'Player': I don't want to talk to you ***'Vorago': It is wise of you to leave. Farewell. Further encounters *'Vorago:' Player returns. The rest of the dialogue is unaffected After defeating him with the Maul of Omens *'Vorago: '''Player defeats me, and yet returns... ''The rest of the dialogue is unaffected Challenging Vorago before talking to him *'Vorago:' So impatient you surfacers are. Speak to me first, for to engage in battle with me ill-prepared could mean your death. Hard mode without reqs *'Vorago:' I'm impressed you've come this close, however I'm not going to spend my time on the unworthy. *''Attempting to challenge him'' **'Vorago:' I don't think you are quite up to the challenge. Begone. Hard mode with reqs *'Vorago:' name, I'm glad you've come. Now that I've warmed up a bit, how about a real fight? *'Player: '''Haven't you had enough? *'Vorago: Never. I told you before that I am the Enduring. So, do we fight? **'''Player: We fight. **'Player:' Not right now. ***'Vorago:' A wise decision. I'll be waiting.